


Guardian

by luna_for_president



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_for_president/pseuds/luna_for_president
Summary: Hades needs looking after
Relationships: Hades & Hecate (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 17





	Guardian

_Bathed in inky void and chaos deep,_

_Dominion over shades asleep,_

_She-demon ruling over all,_

_Unfettered in creation._

_He comes with order, laws and fees,_

_Upstart king with his decrees,_

_His realm given, never earned,_

_Unworthy of his station._

_Largely she ignores his presence,_

_Tolerates his lonely penance,_

_Leaves him to his ebon throne_

_Kept under observation._

_Aloof is she, but in death's wilds,_

_She hears the weeping of a child,_

_Tender soul within scarred god,_

_Crying for salvation._

_She needs no man, nor any other,_

_Was never meant to be his mother,_

_But even she is not unmoved_

_By his cold isolation._

_She’ll not let on, that she’s his guard,_

_Lonely man, she-demon’s ward,_

_Until the day another comes_

_And grants his liberation._

**Author's Note:**

> Independent queen that she is, I imagine Hecate being mostly uninterested in Hades (or mildly annoyed by him) when he's given dominion of the underworld. Initially, I see her just sort of continuing about her business not really giving a fuck. He might be king in name, but I think we all know who really runs the most important things.
> 
> But yeah, he's such a lost puppy that I figure she eventually took it upon herself to watch out for him, without really making a thing about it. Who wouldn't?


End file.
